Gracias por existir, mi elegido
by Andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: Harry aún no llega de una misión, lo que mantiene muy preocupada a una muy joven (y embarazada) Ginevra. Recién se ha enterado de su estado, aún no se lo ha dicho y la ansiedad está matándola. Las cosas con él van bien, "excepto cuando se va por ahí presumiendo ser el elegido en misiones suicidas."


La pelirroja empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, preocupada. Harry no solía demorar tanto en sus misiones.

James dormía plácidamente sobre la cuna mágica que les había regalado Hermione. Hagrid también les había regalado una, aunque después de tratar montarla y que la cuna intentara comerse a Ron y a Harry, la pareja había decidido no utilizarla, aunque sin mencionarle nada al guardabosque.

-Tranquila, Ginny. Estará por llegar.

Intentó que la voz de su amiga le tranquilizara, pero no lo logró, por lo que siguió notoriamente nerviosa. No le había contado a nadie sobre su secreto. Debía ser Harry el primero en enterarse. Y si no volvía... el ácido en su garganta le quemó y tragó en seco. Aún no le había contado nada a nadie. A realmente nadie.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ginevra Potter se sentía insegura.

Empezó a ordenar las cosas mínimas fuera de su lugar. Le quitó el polvo a todos los libros de la repisa que estaba en la sala de estar. Después ordenó por tamaño los juguetes de su pequeño hijo. Y finalmente, los mismos juguetes, los ordenó por color.

Luego se sentó en el sofá grande, cruzando y descruzando las piernas. Hermione levantó una ceja y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla para que dejara de moverse de esa forma.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Harry?

-Fantásticas.-contestó secamente. Luego pensó que no era mala idea eso de mantener una conversación para matar el tiempo. Suspiró-, excepto cuando se va por ahí presumiendo ser el elegido en misiones suicidas. Y a ti, ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con mi hermano?-preguntó Ginny, mirando el gran reloj que hacia tic tac en el fondo de la habitación.

Su esposo le había prometido llegar temprano.

-Pues, Ron es un idiota.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y logrando que su interlocutora soltara una risa nerviosa. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Le recordaba cuando recién Harry se había convertido en un joven auror (el más joven de la historia, como le gustaba presumir a Kingsley) y regresaba herido de sus misiones.

Siguió manteniendo la conversación con su amiga, aunque no estaba segura si lo que contestaba era coherente. Al cabo de unos minutos, la morocha desistió.

Segundos después de que la conversación mermara, el ruido se hizo presente en la sala de estar. Y también el caos.

De la chimenea salió un tipo rubio y muy alto, con capa de auror, sosteniendo a otro de cabello oscuro, el que tenía la cabeza gacha y una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo. La sangre abandonó el rostro de Ginny, mientras se inclinaba a socorrerlo y ayudar al tipo grande para acostarlo en el sillón.

Su reacción inmediata fue sentir alivio al verlo en casa, ya a salvo. Aunque aquel sentimiento duró tan solo tres segundos, porque rápidamente el verde lima del sillón se empezó a teñir rojo, con la sangre del herido, y el rostro de este se parecía cada vez más al de la ceniza.

-_Accio Pociones.-_la voz de su amiga salió desde su espalda. Ginny sintió como Hermione apartó al auror alto y se puso frente a Harry. Comenzó a esparcir una poción escarlata por toda la herida del que era su mejor amigo. Luego de unos gemidos de dolor, el color en el rostro del muchacho reapareció, lentamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, las esmeraldas de dentro de ellos resultaban un poco desorientadas, aunque no demasiado. No por nada Harry Potter era el jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

-Puedes irte, John. Gracias.-pese a que su voz estuviera débil, sonaba firme. El rubio alto asintió, se despidió de las señoras y abandonó la sala de estar por la chimenea. Una vez que se fue, Harry se dedicó a mirar atentamente a las dos muchachas.

Hermione terminó de limpiar la herida unos minutos después, y cuando lo hizo, suspiró de alivio. Sus conocimientos no eran tan profundos, pero parecía tener un buen aspecto. Al día siguiente volvería para una pequeña revisión.

Ella limpió rápidamente la herida en su brazo, y luego de curarla lo más rápido que pudo, se permitió suspirar de alivio. Se despidió de ellos alegando que Ron debería estar muy preocupado y que le llevaría las Nuevas noticias a su marido. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y no les preocupó mucho el hecho de que su amiga les abandonara.

-¿Harry?

Al escuchar la voz de su mujer, Harry dirigió sus ojos hasta los de su esposa. En ellos encontró un poco de dolor, alivio y otra cosa que no pudo identificar de inmediato. Supuso que era emoción por encontrarlo a su lado.

-¿Hmmm?

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Si?

Mientras asentía, la pelirroja le sentó mejor en el sillón. Una vez que consideró que se encontraba mejor, limpió las manchas de sangre con un movimiento fluido de su varita.

Se acomodó en su pecho, y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella le miró con una ceja alzada, esperando explicaciones.

Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Harry Potter comenzara a soltar todo.

-Al principio, la misión no resultaba tan difícil. Solo eran un par de fanáticos de las enseñanzas de Voldemort que les rendían luto. Pero, al llegar allí... nos encontramos con cerca de veinte mortífagos. No eran del círculo favorito de Voldemort, por lo que no figuraban sus nombres, pero aún así lograron hacernos flaquear. Nos doblaban en número y... fue horrible. Pensé que no volvería.-el morocho cerró los ojos y ella no supo muy bien qué decir. Pensó en reprenderlo, aunque no tenía sentido hacerlo ahora que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Alguna baja?

-Dos.-murmuró con la voz quebrada. Luego soltó un suspiro y abrazó más fuerte a su esposa-. Prometo no salir más a terreno. De veras.

-Pues me alegro. Y... -se mordió el labio. No estaba segura. Harry aún se encontraba débil por la misión anterior, aunque no se le ocurría otro momento mejor que ese. Mejor dicho, no se le ocurría otro momento, ya que si no se lo decía pronto sentía que iría a otra misión peligrosa-. Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Algo importante?

-Muy importante, diría yo. Quizás una de las cosas más importantes de tu vida.

-¿Más importante que tu o que James? Lo dudo-le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Y era cierto, porque para Harry Potter no existían cosas más importantes que su pequeña familia. Y para corroborarlo, le acarició la mejilla. Ella se inclinó levemente hacia el calor de la mano de Harry.

-Oh, no creo que más importante, pero... relevante. Sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Qué tienes, Gin? ¿Estás enferma?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa radiante aparecía en su rostro. Eso desconcertó aún más a Harry. No era propio de su esposa estar tan feliz cuando volvía de sus misiones. De hecho, lo propio de su esposa era querer golpearlo una vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien. Ginny hizo aparecer una pequeña cajita cubierta de papel de regalo, bastante bonita. Harry la miró, curioso.

-¿Debo abrirla?.-preguntó, aunque cuando lo dijo le pareció obvio. Su mujer le sonrió (aún más) y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la abrió encontró allí un par de zapatitos pequeños. Uno color rojo y el otro color amarillo, cada uno con un pequeño León bordado en la punta. Harry comprendió de inmediato y levantó la vista hasta su esposa, sin creérselo.

-¿Estas embarazada?-susurró. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque no intentó sacárselas. Que le dieran a su orgullo masculino, estaba realmente feliz. Ginny asintió y un instante después volvía a ser abrazada por su marido. Este aún no podía procesar más de dos ideas seguidas en su cabeza-, ¿Cómo...?

La mujer soltó una risa temblorosa.

-Bueno, si no recuerdas como, significa que he hecho algo mal.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de su esposa con sus brazos. Porque quería sentirla. Saber que era real. Saber que todo lo que había sucedido ese día era real.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?.-preguntó, eufórico.

-Un mes, apenas me enteré esta tarde y estuve planeando como decírtelo. Ni siquiera Herms lo sabe, solo tú, cariño.

Él sonrió como bobo.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, mi pelirroja.

Ginny sonrió e hizo un nuevo movimiento de varita. La cuna de su hijo se movió con delicadeza hasta la joven pareja.

-Serás un hermanito mayor, James.-susurró Harry, mientras acariciaba el pelirrojo cabello de su primogénito. Luego el morocho depositó un beso en la frente de su esposa.

-Gracias por existir, mi elegido.

Y ambos, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros contemplaron lo que para ellos era sinónimo de felicidad. Su hijo, su hogar, el uno al otro y a su futuro hijo en camino.

* * *

** Este par, definitivamente, es mi pareja favorita de la maravillosa Saga. Realmente amo, ¡AMO!, a Ginny y a Harry. Se complementan perfectamente. En fin, estoy enamorada de la idea del amor y de cierto mago de cabellos oscuros y ojos esmeraldas, aunque ese es otro punto.**

**Saben que si dejan reviews Harry llegará en tanga con grageas de todos los sabores, así que...**


End file.
